Never Alone
by 24601yourparolesbegun12
Summary: A life that was never hers was now hers. He hides his secrets to protect her. A Valjean/Fantine E/É in which these themes are present over two generations.


**Secret Lives**

**To Smiles1998, thank you for being my first actual comment-writer(?). Les-tivertables and lesmismanaic are my friends, and I thank them, too. I am honoured by your support. Also, after a lot of debate about the format of this chapter, I hope you think I got it right. P.M.s are welcome for ideas.**

* * *

Jean Valjean: After their conversation, later that evening, "Jean", as Fantine had taken to calling him was lying in his bed, thinking about their conversation, what Fantine's real past was like, and how two people so remakably different could have had such a pleasent conversation, almost like they were old friends.

It was obvious to him, he could not get an ounce of sleep with all those thoughts swirling around in his head.

he wrote out a note for Fantine.

can we meet soon? As in tonight?

P.S. I'm in room 205.

He went out into the hallway andnoticed a maid sanding patiently by his door. Quickly, he explained to her that he wanted his message delivered to Miss Fantine in room 201. Not ten minutes later, the faithful maid returned with a message from Fantine.

Meet me in front of the potted pant in room 205 in five minutes.

He smiled to himself. He quickly got dressed, and headed toward their meeting spot.

Three minutes later, he was by the plant and waiting impatiently. Suddenly, a hand tapped him on the shoulder. spinning around wildly, he saw nothing but the large, fake plant standing where it stood before.

before long, however, he realized that Fantine was hiding behind the plant, and had tapped his shoulder.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! How long have you been hiding back there?"

"Sorry. I've been waiting for about five minutes before you came."

"Whdidn't you just stand out here where people _won't get scared to death_. "

"Yeah, well your not so good yourself, Mr. Let's Send Fantine A Note At 3 A.M. are you?"

"Yeah, well-"

"Leget to the point here why did you feel the need to wake me up at, can I stress it enough, _three a.m._?"

"Well, you want to kffw, because I'll tell you. I need to understand why you are so secretive. It's so confusing, and honestly, this may sound cheezy, but, I was tossing and turning trying to figure out how you keep such important secrets from your best friend _dans la belle Paris_, maybe _dans tout de la France!_"

Fantine: After their dinner, Fantine had similar insomnia trouble. She tossed and turned in her bed, but her thoughts were far from the dinner she and Jean Valjean shared.

Her thoughts were soley focused on her past.

_The night before her wedding, everything was perfect. her husband and she had spoken together, one last loving evening together before their wedding._

_"Could you have ever imagined that, with our background, we could have come to be drinking coffee, like two friends, on our_

_wedding night?"_

_"Never. You?"_

_"Nope."_

_ The next day, she had gotten everyone who meant anything to her (that was female) helped her get ready._

_ "I still can't beleive you of all people are the first to get married!"_

_ "Definatly. I could have sworn it was going to be Marie."_

_ "Hand it over, Marie" drawled Génèvieve. "You made the bet, now pay up."_

_ "Huh? Marie, Génèvive what are you talking about?"_

_ "Last year, Marie made a little bet that you would be one of the last of us to get married. I said that, with Pierre, you were going to be the first. We bet thirty dollars."_

After two and a half hours of waiting, Fantine had to send her guests home. It was obvious that he wasn't coming.

Her best friend, Elizabeth let her stay with her for the night, offering her a warm meal, bed, and some friendly comfort.

It was Elizabeth who eventually got Fantine to move from London, her home to Saint-Mitchelle, where the train was taking her.

••• •••

Three hours later, Fantine was still liing, confused and sad on top of her bedspread when a maid came to knock on her door. Grogily, she stood up and lit the lamp on her bedside table.

"Message for Miss Fantine." The maid said curtly.

"Yes, thank you." Fantine replied.

Can we meet soon? As in tonight?

P.S. I'm in room 205.

"A message from Jean? I guess I better write back. But first, I shall put on something more sutable for company."

Two minutes later, Fantine stood impatiently by the potted plant waiting.

Suddenly, a man whose face was hidden by a large hat, worn over his pale grey trench coat silently slid by. Fantine saw him a moment before he saw her. She dived behind the plant, and prayed this menacing figure would not see her. He sleaked by quickly, as if he needed to be

Soon Jean arrived, tightening his cravat as he walked.

She noticed, for the first time, he had a regal walk. Almost like he held a great deal of power.

He soon spotted her. They exchanged a heated hello.

Out of nowhere, he suddenly asked her a question that she had not anticipated. He asked her about her something only her closes friends and relatives.

"You do not need to know that."

"Are you sure?... Think about it..."

"No!" whisper-yelled Fantine.

With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Jean Valjean alone in the dark car of the moving train.

Fantine needed a confidant.

Jean Valjean needed a friend.

Neither had gotten what they wanted or what they needed.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2. I hope it didn't become too much of a soap opera. No offence to those of you who watch them.**

**Also, I'd like to apologize for a long wait, but with school projects and the beginning of school, sadly this had to be put off for a while. But, I have been working on this on and off for a while. I really hope to get Ch. 3 out quickly. Please comment or P.M. me.**

**That's all for now. Bye!**

**24601yourparolesbegun12**


End file.
